Evil Blossom
by Agent Death
Summary: My new story (the other got taken down) Blossom forget's who she is...and well you can guess the rest. :D Read and Review please!
1. Default Chapter

Note: Nope I don't own them.

And remember the other story I was doing? It got deleted on the count it was 'too bad' or something. I lost all my work, and everything so… here's my new story.

Evil Blossom

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were sitting in their living room coloring books. It was a Sunday, and they were very bored. 

"I'm tired of coloring." Whined Buttercup.

"Well we've got nothing else to do." Blossom reminded her.

"Too bad professor is working on something important. Or else we'd be at the beach or something." Sighed Bubbles.

"Well…" Began Blossom.

Buzz Buzz!

Blossom flew to the phone, forgetting what she was going to say to Bubbles. Good thing the Mayor was calling! They needed some fun.

"Hello Mayor? Yes…Mojo Jojo…Okay we're on it!"

Blossom hanged up fiercely. 

"Girls! Downtown! Mojo Jojo is destroying a lot of important buildings!"

BLAST

The girls blasted through the roof and off to Downtown.

"Not so fast Mojo Jojo!" 

Mojo turned around inside his giant robot. He cackled evilly.

"You will not stop me! No one cannot stop me, for I am Mojo Jojo!" The robot Mojo was using, outstretched its arm and cut a building in half, totally destroying it. 

"Make it the hard way huh." Blossom said smirking, "Time for action girls! I'll take the legs!"

Blossom sped away from the girls, towards the robot.

"I'll take the middle." Bubbles said happily, flying away from Buttercup.

"And I'll take the head." Buttercup told herself, while smirking. She loved challenges, and loved beating Mojo Jojo at his own game. 

__

This is going to be a piece of cake. 

She sped across towards Mojo's head.

"You girls will not beat me! Not today!" Mojo swung at Buttercup but missed. Instead he swung at another building and it collapsed. Bubbles sped away from his middle, not wanting to get hit. But Blossom didn't see. 

"BLOSSOM!" Her sisters yelled toward her, "BLOSSOM LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" Blossom looked up, but it was too late. All the pieces of the building fell over her, and covered her. Mojo, was laughing evilly the whole time.

"Poor Blossom." He laughed. 

Her sisters angry now, sped towards Mojo, starting to beat the crap out of him. Not noticing that Blossom was being taken away by Him.


	2. Chapter Two

Note: Nope I don't own them.

Evil Blossom

Bubbles and Buttercup fought Mojo until they managed to get him down. Buttercup had slammed into his side while Bubbles had distracted Mojo by making fun of him where he could see her. Mojo fell out through the glass and was captured soon after. 

"Buttercup! What about Blossom?!?" Bubbles asked Buttercup.

"Dang! Let's lift this stuff and look for her!" Buttercup responded, already lifting pieces of the broken buildings. Bubbles joined her shortly after her response. Both sisters searched and searched just about everywhere, lifting whatever they had to lift. After about a few minutes (wow they're fast!) they couldn't find Blossom anywhere.

"BLOSSOM?" Called out Bubbles and Buttercup both getting worried now.

"What if she woke up and left?" Bubbles asked Buttercup.

"That would suck. Oh man, after that hit to her head she probably doesn't even know who she is!" Buttercup clasped her hands together and Bubbles gasped.

"We need to tell the professor!" 

"Bubbles are you crazy? He'll kill us! He'll probably invent another safety thing for all of us to wear."

"But—"

"Don't you remember Dynamo? Or when he made us wear helmets and elbow pads? Do you want to go back to that again?"

"No but—"

"We've got to look for her ourselves! Let's split up!" Buttercup flew away from Bubbles calling out Blossom's name.

"Nobody ever listens to me…" Bubbles said angrily, also starting to look for Blossom.

Down at Him's lair he had Blossom laying on his couch. She was still very knocked out so he put her there. But he knew that she'd wake up very soon. And when she does…he's going to like the new Blossom he's going to 'create'. 

"Why didn't I ever think of this before?" Him said excitedly. 

Blossom began to moan lowly in pain. She was waking up.

"Blossom?" He asked.

Blossom sat up as if waking up from a nightmare.

"W—Where am I?"

"Well you're in my home dear Blossom." Him said smirking.

"Blossom? W—What? Who am I?"

"Why…you don't know who you are?"

Blossom rubbed her eyes and looked up at Him. When she saw him, her eyes widened and she flew up high.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!"

She started to fly away, but Him waved his claw and she froze in mid air. Not able to move anymore, she looked towards him.

"What do you want?" Blossom asked nervously. 

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to remind you who you are."

"WHO AM I THEN?" 

"Oh feisty are we?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION."

"You are Blossom. You're—" Him smirked thinking up a story, "You're the most feared criminal in this city. You've robbed a great deal of banks, but you're always stopped by the Powerpuff Girls Buttercup, and Bubbles." 

"Oh really?"

"Really. And your goal is to take over this city, and make everyone your slave. All except for your friends."

"And who are these…friends?"

Him smiled.

"Me of course to begin with. Then there's Sedusa, Mojo Jojo, and a bunch of other's I will remind you of again."

"Honestly, is this who I am?" Blossom asked not convinced.

"Oh yes."

"Then so be it." Blossom smirked.


	3. Chapter Three

Note: Nope I don't own them.

Evil Blossom

Buttercup and Bubbles had searched everywhere around the area. Blossom was nowhere around and they were starting to give up. Buttercup and Bubbles met back together where they had started. 

"I didn't see her anywhere!" Buttercup said worriedly.

"Me either!" Bubbles put her hands to her mouth, "Oh no."

"What are we going to do?" Buttercup watched Bubbles hoping she had an idea, because she was blank. Bubbles put her hands down.

"We have to tell the Professor."

"WHAT?"

"Look Buttercup who cares. Blossom's our sister and we need to find her." Bubbles started to fly away.

"I guess…I guess you're right." Buttercup gave up and started to fly after Bubbles. They were going to tell the Professor what happened, and see if he had a plan, or something. 

"What do you plan to do?" Him asked Blossom. Blossom smiled evilly.

"Since I'm the best criminal around I'll have to rid of these…Powerpuff girls. Then I'll take over this pathetic little city." 

"You devil." Him chuckled

"I'm going to rule this city, and there's nothing anybody can do about it."

"When are you going to rid of the girls?"

"Can I do it right now?" Blossom was anxious. 

"Whenever you'd like actually."

"Good." 

"BLOSSOM'S GONE?" 

The girls had told the Professor everything. From the fight, to Blossom being gone. Naturally the Professor freaked.

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"Uh huh." Responded the girls.

"Oh dear…I'm going to call the police."

"What will that do? We searched all over the city and around the area!" Buttercup responded.

"But we have to do something!" Bubbles told Buttercup. Which as usual, brought up an argument between the two sisters. The Professor became annoyed.

"Girls please." 

The girls stopped fighting.

"Look…why don't you girls run along and I'll see what I can do. Go out and keep looking for Blossom. Maybe this time you'll find her."

"OK." The girls flew off in search of Blossom.

Blossom was out, flying over the city already. Him was with her but not in view of everyone. Even Blossom didn't know he was there. 

"Now where are these girls…"

Blossom landed right in the Downtown area of Townsville. She didn't know where they were, but she was looking nonetheless. 

__

Soon I'm going to rule this pathetic little city. But I have to rid of the only obstacle in my life. The Powerpuff Girls. 

"BLOSSOM!"

"Huh?" Blossom was hearing her name called out. But it was very faint but still clear.

__

Who's calling me? 

She flew into the direction of the voices until she saw Buttercup and Bubbles flying around worriedly.

__

What the…

Blossom flew off into another direction, obviously confused about those girls. After all, Him never told her that the Powerpuff girls could fly and looked like her…(except they were different colors).

"They must be the Powerpuff girls." Blossom put on her best frown and went up to the girls again.

"I am who you seek." 

Buttercup and Bubbles spun around and looked at her.

"BLOSSOM!"

"You will perish like you deserve. Powerpuff girls."

Blossom charged at them like a bull, knocking down Buttercup. The fight has just begun.


End file.
